Tires for construction vehicles are conventionally subjected to various prediction simulations (for example, see JP 4558327 B2 (PTL 1)). In particular, the wear amount, durability, etc. of a pneumatic tire for construction vehicles are evaluated to predict the tire life. For example, the tire life is predicted by evaluating the wear amount or durability of the tire, based on information of the internal pressure measured using a tire internal pressure sensor and information of the running speed and load of the vehicle obtained from a vehicle sensor.